Bound To You
by Zigglerkisses
Summary: Seth got handed the job to show around the new girl. It turns out she'd be more important to him then he'd ever know. (Corresponds to Treasure, a little flashback one shot. Mostly Saige with Dean and Roman)


_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Hey guys! Okay so this little one shot, is connected with Treasure. Some of you asked me to write a little flashback thing to see how Dean/Roman/Paige/Seth became the friends that they are in Treasure, and i had so much fun writing this. So before reading this, make sure to read Chapter 26 first. It'll make more sense! Enjoy**_

 _February 2012 - FCW_

Seth arrived at the performance center, his duffel bag hanging from his shoulder, some of his hair slick to his face because of the heat outside. Looking around, he noticed some of the guys already there stretching. Truth is, he didn't talk to many people other than Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. They had instant chemistry the first time they talked. Both in and out of the ring.

"Oh there you are my boy" William Regal walked up to Seth and patted his back

"Hello sir" Seth smiled, "What's up?"

""There is a new girl coming here in a few days. She's from England and i was just wondering if you could help me out and show her around this place. Get her comfortable and used to it here"

Seth's eyes widened, "Uh yeah, sure. I'll help out"

Regal smiled and clapped his hands, "That's great. I knew you'd be up for it"

They said their goodbyes and Seth started towards the locker rooms. It was small and hot. The warehouse itself wasn't that big either, but he still loved it. He loved being here.

"Hey pretty boy" he heard from behind him, already knowing it was Dean. Seth turned around to see him walking through the door. He shook his head, "Hey dude"

"Is Roman not here yet?" Dean frowned, looking around.

"Nah i thought he's be coming with you" Seth ran a hand through his hair. They both shrugged and got changed. Getting into whatever workout gear they brought so they could train for a bit.

About 20 minutes later, Roman rushed into the building, he didn't look so good. Seth and Dean noticed immediately, "Dude are you okay?"

Roman looked at them, "Yeah i'm fine. Let's go train" he obviously wanted the conversation to be over. It looked like he hadn't slept at all.

Once he was done changing, they got in the ring together.

"So Regal-"

Dean scoffed, cutting of Seth's sentence

Seth shook his head and chuckled, "So Regal wants me to show around a new girl when she gets here"

Roman smiled and lightly punched his shoulder, "That's great dude. You excited?"

"Yeah kind of. I mean i'm not the greatest tour guide but he obviously trusts me"

 **X**

3 days passed and Seth was growing anxious. This new diva.. her name was apparently Paige, she'd be arriving soon. Regal didn't tell him much about her, just that she was British and had years worth of wrestling experience.

Seth got called into the main office while he was in the ring with Dean and Roman. They shooed him away and he nervously left the ring. Knocking on the door, he heard a faint _come in_ from the other side.

He opened the door and walked in. Regal was sitting behind his desk and a girl with black hair was sitting in front of him. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello Seth. This is Paige" Regal stood up and walked over to them. Paige stood up and held out her hand

"Nice to meet you" Seth smiled and shook it

"Run along you two. Show her around"

When they left the office, things got awkward. "Uh so this is the main training place. We're free to get in the ring and train whenever we want" he pointed to the ring and some of the exercise equipment

Paige nodded and looked around. She was in awe

"So Regal told me you've been wrestling for a while" Seth attempted to make small talk as they walked around. "Yeah my family is full of wrestlers. I grew up with it" she smiled at him

"That's awesome. Oh so the locker rooms are just over there" he pointed at the doors, "And the main workout room is just through there"

"Wow i think i'll like this place. How long have you been here?" Paige stopped to look at him

"Only a few months. But I've been wrestling for a little while as well" Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders. "Hey bro" Turning around, Dean and Roman were standing there. Paige smiled at them, "Hi i'm Paige" Roman shook her hand, "I'm Roman. and this is Dean"

"Dude i could've introduced myself" Dean mumbled. Causing everyone to laugh.

"If you ever need friends.. You have us" Seth smiled softly, "Everyone kinda sticks to their own groups here so it's not that easy to make friends off the bat"

Paige nodded, "Thank you"

"No problem, go get changed so we can train"

She left and went to the ladies locker room. Earning some weird looks from a few people. She shook her head and ignored them and changed into some workout clothes. Tying her hair up, she made sure he looked decent and left. She went back to the ring, Seth, Roman and Dean were sitting on the turnbuckles talking.

She hopped up onto the apron and through the ropes. "Wanna lock up?" Seth asked, jumping down from the ring post and walking towards her. Paige nodded and stood in front of him. Dean and Roman decided to just sit back and watch.

It started off good.. until Seth and Paige started laughing at absolutely nothing. Dean got involved and tackled Seth down so Paige could pin him. Dean counted the pin and pulled her up to raise her arm, "And here's you're winner.. PAIGE" he yelled

She threw her head back and laughed. "Roman come on" she nudged her head at him. Roman chuckled and got off the turnbuckle. They spent the next 30 minutes training and goofing around in the ring.

Noticing some fellow wrestlers walk by and stare, obviously confused at the 4. They couldn't care less though, knowing this was something really special.

 **X**

 _June 2013_

It's been over a year. Seth, Paige, Roman and Dean were inseparable. FCW got changed over to NXT. They were still in Florida, but in a completely different center, they upgraded completely.

At this point, Seth was NXT Champion, Roman was doing his own thing and Paige was still getting ready for her TV debut, and Dean.. well for whatever reason, they decided to keep him off TV for as long as possible. Which called for many nights of arguing and Dean drinking away his depression.

"I'm fine! Fucking leave me alone" Dean yelled and stomped into his condo.

He had called Seth to come pick him up from the bar. It was 3 AM. Seth got out of his car and walked into Deans house. "Ambrose listen to me!" he tried to say as calm as possible

Dean scoffed and turned around, "What" he spat

"I called Paige.. she'll be here soon"

"Why the fuck did you need to bring her into this?" Dean got up in Seth's face, neither of them backing down

"Because you need to stop this shit!" Seth hissed. They stayed in silence until Paige came busting through the door

"What the hell! It's 3 in the fucking morning!" She was still wearing slippers and a over sized sweater with pajama shorts

"Uh Dean needs you tonight" Seth whispered. She looked over at him, he was noticeably buzzed and wobbling. Her face softened immediately, "Oh Dean"

Seth moved out of the way so she could walk over to the blond man. "I'm gonna go sleep in your bed. Night" Seth yawned and kissed Paige's head before walking upstairs.

Dean frowned and sat down on the couch, "I'm sorry" He whispered

She wrapped her arms around him, "Talk to me"

"I didn't mean to go out and drink.. i went for a walk to clear my head since i couldn't sleep. Next thing i know i'm at the bar"

"Why didn't you call one of us earlier?" she ran her thumb across his shoulder blade, trying to calm him down a bit. "Well Roman isn't doing well right now.. and i didn't wanna bother you or Seth"

"You can always bother us" Paige chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't they want me" Dean said suddenly. Paige's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Why don't they want me on TV? Look at how great Seth and Roman are doing.. I've been doing this my whole life." he started to breathe heavily. Paige grabbed his face, "And you're absolutely incredible in that ring. They're getting ready to do big things for you, okay? Don't be so discouraged. You will get that chance. You're already a star. Just be patient"

He nodded into her chest as she stroked his hair. "Now get to sleep. We have to be up rather early. I'll be right here"

Dean laid down and Paige got behind him. Pulling the blanket that was left on the couch on top of them. Not too long after, she heard soft snores coming from him. She smiled to herself and leaned into his back. Knowing he wouldn't have spilled all that if there wasn't any alcohol in his system.

When Dean awoke in the morning, he immediately felt pressure on his legs. He opened his eyes and looked up. Seth and Paige were sitting there eating cereal and watching TV. Paige was basically sprawled out on his lower half.

"Oh morning sunshine" Seth smiled at him. Dean groaned and buried his face in the cushion. "You two are so annoying"

"Love you too" Paige smirked. She got off his body so he could sit up. "Here" she scooped up some cereal and shoved it in his mouth.

Seth snickered, "I talked to Rome. He's just gonna meet us at the center" Dean nodded, "Did he sound..okay?"

Paige frowned and looked down, "Nah he and bitch were up all night fighting.. again"

Seth and Dean shook their head and cursed under their breath. They had grown tired of this. Tired of seeing their best friend so depressed and emotionally drained because of his relationship.

A few hours later, they were at the performance center, working out. Roman finally arrived, he looked completely defeated.

"Hey Romie" Paige got up and ran over to the Samoan.

"Hey baby girl" Roman wrapped his arms around her. Seth and Dean walked over to them, "Hey Ro"

Paige let go of him and stood by Seth. "Come on" he nudged her shoulder and she followed him. They went to the lounge area, he grabbed 2 bottles of water from the fridge. Handing one to her, "Thank ya" she smiled and sat down on the couch

Seth took a sip of his water and sat down beside her.

"Dean fell asleep after he vented" Paige whispered as she threw her legs on his lap. Seth ran a hand through his hair, "I figured he would"

"I'm so worried about them" she furrowed her brows and wiped a hand across her face

"They'll be fine. As long as we're here to support them" Seth reached over and grabbed her hand, she squeezed it and smiled. They stayed staring at each other, both content. Until hearing someone clear their throat behind them. They let go of each other and looked back. Dean was smirking and Roman was trying to hide his smile.

Seth rolled his eyes and Paige made grabby hands at them. They walked over and moved her so she was sitting on Romans lap."We should watch movies tonight" she smiled and looked between her boys

"That sounds good to me" Dean nodded and Seth agreed

"I.. uh.. i don't know" Roman sighed

"No Reigns, you're coming. Even if i have to go to your house and tell her myself" Paige turned around to glare at him.

"Okay fine" Roman reluctantly agreed. "That's my man" she smiled and leaned into his chest.

 **X**

It was just after 9 at night, they were all at Paige's house. She had made popcorn and went to buy chips after training had ended. She was currently sandwiched in between Roman and Seth. Dean called dibs on the recliner. They started the movie, all deciding on Thor. Paige grabbed some blankets and gave one to Dean, pulling the other one on herself, Roman and Seth.

A little over two hours into the movie, Dean and Paige had fallen asleep. Dean was curled up with his arm hanging off the chair. Paige was sprawled out, her head on Seth's lap and her legs across Romans.

Seth was staring down at her, his hand gently running through her hair. He was lost in thought until he felt Roman staring, "Does she know you like her?" he whispered

Seth's eyes widened and he moved his hand, "I don't like her like that" he cleared his throat

Roman smiled and raised his eyebrows, "Dude yes you do. Stop lying to yourself"

"I don't wanna ruin our friendship.."

Roman shook his head, "You won't. Just figure out what you want before telling her"

Seth sighed, running a hand through his hair, "How did we get so lucky?"

Roman chuckled, "I have no idea"

They sat in silence for the rest of the movie. Seth finished the popcorn and Roman managed to move Paige off him long enough to get up and put the garbage away. Paige mumbled something in her sleep and grabbed onto Seth's leg.

He froze, "Uh Rome"

Roman turned around and smiled, "I'll put her to bed"

Seth nodded as Roman picked her up and took her upstairs. Dean started stirring and woke up. "Shit did i fall asleep?" he groaned and rubbed his eyes. Seth chuckled, "Yeah dude. Paige did too. Roman just put her to bed. I wonder if he's gonna stay the night"

"Who knows with him, if he doesn't she's probably gonna rip his balls off"

Seth cackled at Deans choice of words, "Oh my god"

Upstairs, Paige was now awake and hanging onto Roman. "Don't leave. Sleep on the couch" she whined

Roman smiled softly, "I think i need to get home baby girl"

"No stay here Reigns. I don't need you going home just to deal with her shit. Stay here" She tried to climb onto him

Roman sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this. "Fine"

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his his shoulders, "Thank you"

Roman kissed her head, "So am i gonna share the couch with Seth?" she thought it over for a moment, "Nah tell him to come sleep with me. You can take the couch"

"Okay. Goodnight. Love you" Roman said, walking out of the room. "Love you too" Paige blew him a kiss and laid back down.

"Dude get up there" Roman yawned when he got downstairs. Seth looked at him confused, "What?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch. Go sleep with her" Roman smirked. Dean snickered and covered his mouth quickly. Seth slowly got up, "Okay see you in the morning"

Roman looked over at Dean, they were both trying to hold back their laughter. He definitely knew how Seth felt about Paige. "Night Dean" Roman got comfy and pulled the blanket over his body. "Night Rome"

Seth walked into Paige's room. The lamp was still on and she cocooned herself in her quilt. "Hey Rollins" she smiled

Seth grinned and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Hi my girl" he got in and pulled the blanket over himself. Paige turned to him, "I forced Roman to stay"

Seth nodded, "He only ever listens to you" they both chuckled, "I swear he's afraid of me" Paige smirked

Seth laughed and nodded his head. "We should get some sleep" he leaned over and kissed her forehead before she turned off the lamp. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 **X**

 _August 2013_

Paige was currently in the performance center, training with Emma and Summer Rae. The guys had gotten a call early that morning about some important meeting. Over the past few months, Seth and Paige had grown closer.. which they didn't even think was possible. But the dynamic of their relationship was different than hers with Dean and Roman. She knew she had feelings for him, but it felt like he always held her at bay.

A loud "Paige" was yelled from the entrance way, she turned around quickly to see the guys literally running towards her.

"We'll see you later" Emma said quickly, pulling Summer out of the ring.

They jumped into the ring at the same time and tackled her. Paige laughed, "What happened?"

"We got bumped! We're going to the main roster and we'll be a faction!" Dean was talking too fast and Roman and Seth were babbling. Paige's eyes went wide, "Oh my god" she finally bit out, pulling them in closer.

"When.. when do they want you on the road?" She frowned and let them go

Roman sensed something wasn't right when he looked her in the eyes. "I don't know. Probably as soon as possible"

Paige's face fell, but she quickly picked it back up again. "I am so happy for you guys"

The way she was looking at them, caused a knot to grow in Seth's stomach.

"I'm gonna go shower" Paige quickly kissed their cheeks and hopped down from the ring.

"Well that didn't go well" Dean frowned. Their moods instantly dampened, "I thought she'd handle it better"

"Yeah but we should have known she'd be more or less upset" Seth looked down at his hands.

Paige ran to the locker room and felt tears threaten to spill out of her eyes, "I should be happier for them" she cursed to herself. Wiping her eyes, she showered as quickly as possible. When she was done and more calmed down, Paige went to find the guys. They were talking to Regal.

Bouncing over to them, she wrapped her arms around Seth's waist, "Oh hello my dear" Regal greeted her

She smiled and rested her head against Deans arm. "Hello Mr. Regal"

"I was just congratulating them, but it looks like they're in good hands now. So i better go, i'll see you soon"

 _3 weeks later_

Dean, Roman and Seth were getting ready to go. They had found out their faction was going to be called The Shield, which they were completely fine with. Dean thought it was totally bad ass.

"Okay baby girl. We'll see you soon" Roman held his arms out so she could hug him. "I'll miss you" she muttered into his chest. "We'll miss you too"

"Fuck i promised myself i wouldn't cry" she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "Don't go making any new best friends okay. Or i'll hunt you down and shove my foot up all your asses" she sniffled

"Don't worry. That spot is already filled by some British chick" Dean smirked when Paige cracked a smile. She walked over and pulled him down for a hug. "What am i gonna do everyday without you 3"

"Don't worry. You'll be on the road with us in no time" he whispered into her ear. A few more tears fell and he wiped them away for her. Giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Lastly, she turned to Seth, who was sitting on the front step. Paige took a deep breath and walked up to him. She sat down and grabbed his hand. Roman and Dean went inside the house, giving them privacy.

"I'm gonna miss you" she whispered, running her thumb across his hand.

"I'm gonna miss you too. It'll be weird not seeing you everyday"

"You better call me every single day" she chuckled. Seth laughed, "Of course."

"Seth if i tell you something, you promise you won't get weirded out?" she whispered

Seth felt a lump form in his throat, he nodded and let her continue. "Lately.. well for awhile now, I've had these feelings fo-" her sentence got cut off when Seth cupped her face and kissed her. Her eyes went wide and she felt her heart well up. She melted right into it and grabbed his hands to lace their fingers together.

When they broke apart, both their faces were flushed slightly. Their hearts racing. Paige smiled, causing Seth to as well. "So.. how long have you been wanting to do that?" she asked, looking down at their hands

"A long fucking time" Seth chuckled and leaned in to peck her forehead.

"So what did we miss?" Dean announced as he came strutting through the door. Roman shook his head and chuckled. (It's not like they were totally watching through the kitchen window) "Uh.. nothing really" Seth ran his hand through his hair.

"Well we need to go." Roman cleared his throat. Seth and Paige nodded, standing up.

"I love you guys. And i'll see you in a few weeks. But promise me you're gonna take over and kick ass" Paige wiped more stray tears away, "I'll be watching every week. I'm so proud" she pulled them in for more hugs.. then they were off.

 **X**

It's been 5 months now. Thankfully these months had just flown by, getting to see them only for a few days every few weeks was torture but they learned to handle it. Paige was training for her next match, she got pulled into the main office and got told she was going to be on the main roster. The first ones she called was her boys, although she could barely talk through the tears.

The rest is history.

 **X**

 _ **There we go! I always get asked for more Saige, so i hope this kinda filled the gap a bit. If y'all want i'll write more of these so you can understand more. Just let me know. I hope you liked this and i hope it answered some questions. Let me know! (Oh and i know the timelines don't add up to real life, which i did on purpose)**_


End file.
